HUNK (Marina Universe)
"H.U.N.K" is the code-name of a former Umbrella Security Service operator, who was the leader of the ill-fated Alpha Team in the employment of Umbrella. Cold, silent, and devoid of emotion H.U.N.K uses his immense combat skills and knowledge to complete his goal, even if it means the death of all of his teammates involved. HUNK's true identity and even existence is kept highly classified even to those who've worked with him for years on end Personality/Abilities HUNK is a ruthless and mostly emotionless mercenary who takes every risk and goal in order to complete the mission he is doing, although it may involve the deaths of all his colleges in combat this principle as he claims is how he has "never failed a mission"... He only has a personal level bond with the survivor Abigayle Unite as she had saved his life during their encounters with bio-organic weapons in Marina during the T - Virus outbreak. HUNK although went against Umbrella rules to let Abigayle live did it to honor her courage and commitment in Marina. HUNK was trained at the Umbrella Seaside Plant where he was assigned under many different forms of fighting potential B.O.Ws (Bio Organic Weapons), in just two years HUNK, completed his mission and was noted for his extremely impressive fighting maneuvers and overall abilities on the battlefield Early Life/ ??? - 1996 Almost nothing is known about HUNK's history; even his real name. The earliest piece of information relating to him was that he received training at the Umbrella Military Training Center at the London UK base in 1996. In only two years, HUNK proceeded to carry out a large number of successful operations, many of which he was the only survivor. This earned him the nickname "Grim Reaper". Umbrella Security Service (1996 - 2019) Specialist HUNK after finishing all of his original training work and even completing some missions for Umbrella by the end of 1999 became a full-time employee and mercenary for the private military part of Umbrella known as the "Umbrella Security Service" or "U.S.S". For more than 2 decades H.U.N.K completed many dangerous and life-threatening missions for the Umbrella Corp and as stated earlier in many of them HUNK was the only man left standing... HUNK was the highest-ranking member of the U.S.S in Umbrella's history was one of the few operatives that had lived through many of the dangerous missions. Operation "NESTHELL" (February 2019) On February 12th, 2019 HUNK and acted as the commander of his team to break into the Umbrella "NEST" lab and steal a sample of the T - Virus from Doctor William Birkin as apart of his Umbrella mission known as "Operation NESTHELL". Cornering Birkin in his laboratory, HUNK initially ordered Birkin to come with them along with the samples, but Birkin was adamant in not surrendering his life's work. Tempted not to hand over his life work, Birkin tried to pull out a handgun on the Alpha Team, resulting in USS member Alonzo Mora to shoot William with his MP5 sub-machine gun. HUNK berated his subordinate for the action, but some members reasoned his actions to be justified, as Birkin tried to resist. He collected the entire case and left the lab with samples of the T-virus. With their main objective complete, the team headed through the tram into the sewer to reach their extraction point. While en route, they were confronted by Birkin, who had injected himself with a sample of the T-virus shortly after being shot. Birkin, now a horrifically mutated monstrosity, pursued Alpha Team and exacted revenge. During the fight, the case was spilled. After killing HUNK's team, It consumed the T - Virus samples and crushed the T -Virus samples under his foot. Sewer rats became infected by the T -Virus spill and spread the virus throughout the city via the sewer network, which spread into the water supply. H.U.N.K didn't realize until he reached the sewers that he was the only remaining survivor of his team - as the rest of his fellow partners were brutally murdered thanks to the monster mutation of William Birkin. H.U.N.K despite all of these problems had successfully retrieved a sample of the T - Virus to give back to Umbrella Europe, even though it costed the deaths of his partners in the process. HUNK over the course of his mission encountered another survivor known as Abigayle, who at first HUNK was very unliked by him but over the course of his mission did do the unthinkable and actually befriend her and helped her and himself to the rendezvous point of his helicopter pilot who was going to pick them up at the Marina Police Station via the roof helipad. HUNK and Abigayle had exited NEST and the Marina sewers and left Marina via the chopper on the night of February 14th. Post Marina and Anti - Umbrella (February - March 2019) The helicopter then drew away from the skyline of Marina, H.U.N.K requested the pilot to drop off Abigayle to the evac zone that led outside of the city so that she could be helped and cared by the U.S Government. Nighthawk then flew to the outside zone and dropped Abigayle off and away from the dangers, she waved and said goodbye to H.U.N.K as he had tagged alongside her this entire team and was the reason for her survival... HUNK has completed his mission and extracted the T - Virus to his head researchers at the Umbrella Europe plant in London UK but was lived short as the United States had shut Umbrella down for good forcing HUNK to resign from his job as an Umbrella mercenary and due to the guidelines of the agreement between the U.S Government and Umbrella's CEO had to undergo a training exercise for the "Division of Security Operations" or "DSO". This team was created by the U.S Government to fight the use of biological weapons globally. Unknown to HUNK his former partner Abigayle was also undergoing the same training process as him...